


proposal in paris

by AgnusNutter22



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has Long Hair (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff, Good Omens Bingo 2021, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Insecure Aziraphale (Good Omens), Insecure Crowley (Good Omens), Marriage Proposal, Nonbinary Aziraphale (Good Omens), Nonbinary Crowley (Good Omens), Other, Paris (City), They/Them Pronouns for Aziraphale (Good Omens), They/Them Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnusNutter22/pseuds/AgnusNutter22
Summary: A short and sweet story of how Azirapahle proposes to Crowley. they're in Paris eating crepes.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 48





	proposal in paris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainCrozier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCrozier/gifts).



> hello everyone! I hope you enjoy reading this. I just want to thank everyone from the good omens community (who feel like more family) for supporting me and my writing. I'm forever thankful for the friendships I have with you all. Thank you android for editing this piece, you are an absolute angel.

Sitting in a sweet little cafe tucked away in the heart of Paris, a fluffy blonde haired angel is eating their crepes with a delightful smile and a twinkle in their eyes, whilst speaking to his long red haired demon partner. They’d spend the whole afternoon chatting and seeing the world go by from the wide window next to them. Aziraphale takes a sip of chamomile tea and takes a breath. 

“Since meeting Anathema, I’ve been thinking how the prophecies of Agnes Nutter had predestined her future in many ways. After we saved the world, she took control of her own and wrote the future she wanted to. I feel the same way about heaven, I’ve allowed myself to be shackled to the life they want me to lead which was never what I wanted. For the first time in my long life, I’m free. free to decide what I want my future to be. Have you ever thought about your future dear?” They interlock Crowley's hand in thiers.

“Well, I don’t really to be honest. I’m with you which all I could have ever hoped for. Another 6000 more years is better with you than without you. That’s all I have for right now, sorry if that’s too small. You’ve always been more imaginative than me with your visions, which was why so many artists loved being friends with you. Words are not my strongest suit, they are yours.” Crowley tenses up and withdraws their hand. Aziraphale sees the worry in their golden eyes despite the shield of sunglasses. 

“My darling, there’s nothing I love more than being by your side. You are imaginative with your visions but in a different way to me. You express them through your art which is a craft I’m not fit for. Your art dumbfounds the written or spoken word, it never ceases to amaze me. I have the privilege of seeing you at your easel painting your heart away, a true artist. That’s one of your many strong suits. Your strongest is the way you love the bumbling blonde I am. We’re working through our insecurities together and I wouldn’t be making the progress I am without your ongoing support and acceptance. You never judge me for not being ready for physical affections , you assure me with your patience that it’ll take time and there’s no need to rush things I’m not confident doing. Thank you for making me realise I’m much braver than I would have ever believed, you put every anxious worry in my head to bed with one single kiss or handsome smile. The future I have in my head, Crowley, is one where we are together. I want to spend the rest of my immortal life loving you and showing you how much you mean to me. Starting today.” 

Crowley sniffles, misty eyed at Aziraphale’s speech. they were about to say thank you but then their angel kneels down on one knee. The few customers in the cafe peers round at this special spectacle.

“My sweet. I adore you and can’t think about how my life would be without you in it. It would be like one of your canvas, ready to be painted, plain. You bring an explosion of technicolor into my life. You made me realise that it’s okay to break the rules and paint outside the lines. Today I’m doing that, no matter what anyone else says Anthony J. Crowley, will give me the immense honor of being my husband?” 

They took out a velvet black box from their cream jacket. As the box opens it reveals Aziraphale’s ring. It was a ring they had worn since the Garden of Eden, and they had never taken it off. Crowley’s jaw drops at the sight of their partner's ring, they smile. 

“Of course, yes!!” 

The cafe erupts with cheers and applause until the pair sit down and everyone resumes their meals. Crowley snaps their fingers, a golden snake ring with red eyes appears in their hand. 

“If you don’t like it I could buy you another ring, a proper one from a shop.”

Aziraphale rolls their eyes playfully.

“Why wouldn’t I love this? It’s like having a part of you always with me. That’s why I went with giving you my ring. Ohh Let’s see if it fits!” their face was like an excitable child, they rested their left soft hand on the wooden table. Crowley slides the ring on their finger and to their relief it fits. Their smile relaxes and they place their hands in each others’ once more. 

A young brunette waitress brings over a bottle of champagne,

“It's on the house! Congratulations to you both.” 

She pours them a glass each and returns back to the front desk. Aziraphale proposes a toast.

“To our future!”

Crowley replies, “To our future.”


End file.
